Tick Tock the Crocodile
Tick Tock the Crocodile, also known as Tick Tock or sometimes just called "The Crocodile", is a supporting character in Disney's 14th full-length animated feature film Peter Pan, as well as its prequel The Pirate Fairy, a mention in its sequel Return to Neverland, and a major character in Jake and the Neverland Pirates. He also appears as a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series Mickey Mousecapade, Peter Pan: Adventures in Neverland, House of Mouse, and Mickey's House of Villains, and the main antagonist in several other Disney shorts and properties. In the original film, his vocal sound effects were provided by the late Jimmy MacDonald. In Jake and the Neverland Pirates, they were provided by Dee Bradley Baker. History ''The Pirate Fairy'' Tick Tock is first discovered by the fairies as an egg, hatching in front of Rosetta. With her being the first person he sees, he hugs her and believes her to be his mother. He follows her around and helps her when she is in danger, saving the fairies from a trap and joining in their battle against the Neverland Pirates. During the battle, he accidentally swallows the cook's alarm clock, leading to his constant ticking sound and new nickname. However, Tick Tock stays behind after the ship is stolen by Zarina, and chases James Hook, planning to try and eat him. ''Peter Pan'' Years later, Tick Tock still chased Hook with plans to eat him. Then one day, Peter Pan cut off Hook's hand and threw it to him. Tick Tock ate it and enjoyed it so much that he abandoned his search for normal prey in order to chase Hook until he got the rest of him. Tick Tock frequently visits the ship, popping out of the water and waiting for Hook to make a mistake and fall off. However, Hook usually cowers in fear, and Tick Tock has to be shooed off by Mr. Smee. Later, after Hook and Smee kidnap Tiger Lily and take her to Skull Rock, Tick Tock is shown following them, briefly smiling to the audience, then continuing on. The Crocodile watches as Peter Pan and Hook fight, and when Hook is left dangling from a cliff, Tick Tock sees his opportunity and snaps at him, tearing his coat. He jumps up again and pulls Hook into his mouth, but Hook manages to escape with help from Smee. Tick Tock chases him back to the ship, and circles it for the rest of the night. During the climax, Tick Tock waits in the waters around the ship waiting for someone to fall off, especially Hook. Hook almost stumbles off the plank, but recovers, leaving Tick Tock disappointed. He watches Peter and Hook sword fight, waiting for one of them to fall. When Hook finally falls, Tick Tock chases him around the water, briefly eating him before Hook escapes again, and is left chasing him far away. ''Return to Neverland'' In the sequel, Hook says that he rid himself of the crocodile. It is not fully known if this means he finally lost him or somehow killed him. The Crocodile's silhouette is seen in the clouds of Neverland, and Hook is left to deal with a new threat: the Octopus. ''Jake and the Neverland Pirates'' Tick Tock appears as a major recurring character in the Disney Junior show Jake and the Neverland Pirates, usually serving as an obstacle or foe for Captain Hook. In the show, it is revealed that he makes his home in a secluded area of Neverland called Crocodile Creek, where he spends his time scheming on how to get Hook or sleeping. In most episodes he appears in, he is usually the main obstacle when it comes to traversing Crocodile Creek, often going after Captain Hook should his pirates ever come through. When he is sleeping, the characters make it a point not to wake him, as he will be angry if awakened. It is also shown that Tick Tock seems to have somewhat of a personal relationship with Hook, as he enjoys the thrill of the chase and is confused and even uninterested if Hook does not struggle or try to escape. In other media ''Goliath II'' Tick Tock appears as a major antagonist of the 1960 animated short Goliath II. In it, the titular character (a runt baby elephant) is always getting into trouble, causing him to have to be saved by his mother. He is mostly perused by the evil Raja the Tiger, but also by Tick Tock. When Raja almost has Goliath II, his mother comes to the rescue and throws Raja to Tick Tock, who devours him. Although Raja eventually escapes from Tick Tock's stomach and flees, never to be seen again. Later, the elephant herd comes across a wicked mouse who scares them all. However, Goliath II is not afraid since the mouse is about his size, and the two battle. Goliath II overpowers the mouse and dangles him over Tick Tock's waiting mouth, but the mouse surrenders and Goliath II lets him go, earning the respect of his herd, although the mouse's surrender is to Tick Tock's disappointment. ''Walt Disney Presents'' In the episode "Two Happy Amigos", José Carioca visits the Florida Everglades and Tick Tock attempts to eat him. However, José manages to convince him otherwise by giving him a cigar. ''House of Mouse'' Tick Tock appears as a minor character in House of Mouse, usually either minding his own business or chasing down prey like Hook. ''Mickey's House of Villains'' Tick Tock serves as a supporting antagonist in Mickey's House of Villains, joining the other villains in their takeover of the club, seen with the pirates, the Queen of Hearts, Kaa, and the Hyena Clan. He watches the battle between Mickey Mouse and Jafar at the end, then flees with the other villains when Jafar is defeated. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' In Birth By Sleep, Tick Tock will attack the protagonists Ventus, Terra, and Aqua if they get too close to the water. In Terra and Aqua's stories, Tick Tock is used to chase Hook away from Skull Rock. In Ventus' story, Tick Tock plays a more major role during the Captain Hook boss fight, where Ventus can use magic or powerful attacks to knock Hook into the water, causing him to be snapped at by Tick Tock. However, if Ventus gets too close, Tick Tock will leap out of the water and snap at him, causing large amounts of damage. After Hook is defeated, Tick Tock chases him back to his ship. ''Kingdom Hearts'' In Kingdom Hearts and its remixes, remasters, and manga adaptation, Tick Tock lurks around the ship. He will attack Sora if he gets too close, but can be used during the Captain Hook boss fight; if Hook is knocked into the water by magic or a powerful enough aerial attack, Tick Tock will snap at him and cause him to scurry back onto the ship, leaving him temporarily vulnerable. ''Kingdom Hearts χ'' In Kingdom Hearts χ and Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ, Tick Tock appears on a series of rare attack medals. ''Mickey Mousecapade'' Tick Tock appears as a major antagonist and the second boss in the American release of Mickey Mousecapade, where Mickey and Minnie Mouse must save Alice from Alice in Wonderland from the evil Maleficent. It is assumed he is one of her minions. In the original Japanese release Tick Tock did not appear at all, and was instead replaced with an antagonistic depiction of the Dodo from Alice in Wonderland. ''Peter Pan: The Legend of Neverland'' Tick Tock appears as a minor character in this video game, hiding underneath a treasure chest and waiting for Hook to find it so he may spring up and catch him. Hook finds the treasure, and Tick Tock chases him away. ''Return to Neverland'' (video game) Despite not appearing in the film, Tick Tock appears as a minor character in the game tie-in to the sequel film. The game is often considered non-canonical due to this. ''Peter Pan: Adventures in Never Land'' Tick Tock appears as a major antagonist and boss in this PC video game. He swallows Peter Pan's pipe, and Peter battles him to reclaim it. After defeating Tick Tock, he coughs up the pipe. Later, Tick Tock is seen chasing Hook away again. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' Tick Tock makes a cameo chasing Hook and Smee. ''Disney Universe'' Tick Tock appears as a boss, having swallowed a guest alive. The player must then battle Tick Tock to defeat him and save the guest. ''Jungle Cubs'' Tick Tock makes a non-canon cameo in the series Jungle Cubs in the episode "Humans Must Be Crazy". In the episode, Bagheera throws a human's pocket watch into the water and Tick Tock accidentally swallows it, swimming away hiccuping and ticking. ''TaleSpin'' ''Darkwing Duck'' Tick Tock makes minor cameo appearances in the episodes "Apes of Wrath", "Dirty Money" and "Adopt-a-Con". ''Epic Mickey'' An animatronic version of Tick Tock appears in Epic Mickey, chasing the animatronic Captain Hook. It will also attack Mickey on his way to the ship. During the boss battle with Hook, Mickey can throw Hook to the Crocodile, who will try to eat him. In the game's Sad Ending, Tick Tock wins and devours Hook, leaving only his hook in the water. Disney Parks Tick Tock appears in shows such as Fantasmic!, Festival of Fantasy Parade, Halloween Screams!, Dream Along With Mickey, One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On!, and was featured in "Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade" at Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party until 2012. His most prominent roles were in the show Back to Neverland, where he tried to eat the late Robin Williams, and in Disney Dreams!, where Captain Hook attempts to feed Peter Pan's Shadow to him, only for the shadow to escape and encounter Ursula the Sea Witch. Personality Tick Tock is a very mischievous and crafty crocodile who will stop at nothing to eat Captain Hook and anyone else in his way. His solution to every problem is to simply try and eat it, regardless of its effect or what/who the problem is. However, as shown by Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Tick Tock does not just chase Hook to try and eat him, but also has a source of thrill and entertainment, considering what he and Hook have to be a tight rivalry. He will even go as far as to abandon the chase if Hook is unwilling to contribute. Trivia *Tick Tock has made more cameo appearances than any other Disney character, save potentially Mickey Mouse (in the form of Hidden Mickeys). *Tick Tock's theme is "Never Smile at a Crocodile", which plays during most of his screen time, and in many variations, in the original Peter Pan film. *Although Captain Hook is his main obsession, Tick Tock does try to eat others on occasion, as shown by his attempt on Sora in the Kingdom Hearts games. Other non-Disney incarnations of him also try to eat people besides Hook. *Realistically, a crocodile swallowing an alarm clock or something of that nature would cause immense pain and even prevent them from eating more. Navigation Category:Mute Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Peter Pan Villains Category:Male Category:On & Off Category:Animals Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Predator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Sadists Category:Self-Aware Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Necessary Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Thief Category:Elderly Category:Game Bosses Category:Man-Eaters Category:Obsessed Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Dimwits Category:Honorable Category:Mischievous Category:Stalkers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Immortals Category:Brutes Category:Stock Characters